The Rising Sun
by Sargent Crash
Summary: An ordinary high school boy reunites with his old friend Sogiita Gunha, under some unfortunate circumstances.(Takes place after the Acqua Of The Back arc) Prequel story to A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone. Is OC focused
1. Reunion

**Hello readers! This is my second fanfic that I decided to make after I realized that I did a poor job introducing my OC's in my other story. This is just a prequel to ****A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone.**** It mainly focuses on the events after Sogiita Gunha was defeated by Ollerus. How the higher ups reacted, how the denizens reacted, and how it affected my two OCs, Kazeyare Kouta and Kihara Ayumi. It's not going to be as humorous since I'm focusing my attention on building the relationship between Ayumi, Gunha, and Kouta. To those who follow and faved my first story and are waiting for more chapters, I apologize. I'm not able to work on two stories at once. After I complete this Prequel I will continue with A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone. With all that said I like to thank RevenantOmega for his review and feedback. So everyone, Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

**MONDAY AFTER THE SECOND FRIDAY OF OCTOBER  
**

A normal day for me consist of waking up, going to school, hanging out at the arcade, and going home. That is my ideal day. I know what your thinking. Is that really the ideal day for you in Academy City, where the technology is 20 to 30 years ahead of the rest of the world? Where Supernatural powers are not the works of fiction, but applied to everyday life due to the Power Curriculum Program? Where you see advance robots and super-powered humans? Yes in fact that is my ideal day. You want to know why? Because reality is cruel. It incites you to think that you can do anything in the world. The world spouts lies about how you can be successful in anything, that you have unlimited potential. A great scientist who discovered a new way to tap into the human psyche. A renowned author who has won many awards for his unprecedented theories. A rising athlete who has gained the attention of the world after breaking age old records.

Or even... A powerful esper who can protect the world around him. I wanted to be a someone who can overcome any challenge. A person who people looked up at and depended on. A rising star. A hero just like _him._ But I soon realized after entering Academy City, that not all dreams come true. I, Kazeyare Kouta, wanted to be a hero more than anything else, but that illusion of mine was mercilessly shattered long ago.

So here I am, A first year in high school with no amazing power, no groundbreaking ideas or theories, or great athletic abilities. If anything I'm a bit too underwhelming. I have short blonde hair, brown eyes, light complexion, and a medium build. No real distinct features, though someone did say I have sharp eyes and that made me look like a hoodlum when coupled with my blonde hair. It has now come to my attention that i can be mistaken for some stupid thug who likes to pick up young girls in dark alleys, great.

"Oi! Kazeyare Kouta! Wake up!" I looked up as I had my head buried in my arm, attempting to sleep in Komoe sensei's class. I realized that wasn't a great idea as I was awoken by the Iron Wall Girl, the only girl on campus who hasn't fallen prey to the plague of man known as the Kami-yan Disease. A beautiful girl with long black hair and bangs that cover her huge forehead. A large breasted girl obsessed with health and fitness and makes sure we don't get out of hand. To be honest, I'm surprised she's not the class representative, but unfortunately that title goes to a certain blue-haired idiot.

"Ah, Fukiyose?" I lazily responded. "Go bother Kamijou, I'm pretty sure he sleeps in class more than me." I waved my raised hand as if to shoo her away and buried my head back into my arm.

I soon felt a sharp pain in my right foot and quickly jerked up. "What are you talking about Kazeyare? Kamijou's absent today. Besides class is over." she released her foot off of mine as I looked to the far left corner of the classroom to see that Kamijou Touma was absent. He's been missing class a lot lately but I never really took notice of it.

"Kazeyare chan?" a cute child-like voice called my name. Of course there's no elementary school kids here! Just a cute 135 cm pink haired high school teacher who is probably the oldest person in the school!

"Yes Komoe sensei?" I reply with the utmost sincerity.

"Apparently you have been requested to go to the Kihara Research Institute. They said it's really important!" I can only smile to myself as she spoke, her cute face and voice just melts my heart. Huh? Did she say Kihara? As in 'The' Kihara Family? The one's who are just as important to the city as the Board of Directors! That Kihara Family? I sat in my desk shocked at what she just said as it echoed in my head before I was called out of my trance by stares from the rest of the class.

I got up out of my seat and grabbed my bag before I walked to the front of the classroom. "So where is the Kihara Research Institute? I've never been there before." I asked my pink haired teacher.

"We figured you wouldn't know the way so I've been assigned to escort you there." I turned toward the door to see a beautiful girl in a Nagatenjouki Academy uniform. What I can only describe as my ideal girl. A slender body with a medium sized chest, height is slightly shorter than me, long green hair that was braided into a ponytail, and large round glasses that protected her beautiful hazel eyes. I could only stare as this miserable thing called reality had finally done something for me! "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kihara Ayumi. It's a pleasure to meet you Kazeyare Kouta." she spoke in a soft and motherly tone that seemed to resonate within my soul. This is it! My chance at a real girlfriend! And no Kamijou to ruin it!

I quickly do a light bow and attempt to give a good first impression. "I'm Kazeyare Kouta! The pleasure is all mine!"

She gave me a heartwarming smile before turning to Komoe sensei, "Well then, If you excuse us Komoe sensei." she turned to the door and exited, while I quickly trailed from behind.

Alright Kazeyare Kouta! This is your chance! The Kihara Institute is probably a long walk from here, so I have plenty of time bring up small talk, ask her some questions, maybe make her laugh. At the end of the day after we get to know each other better, we can exchange numbers! Plan is good! I clear my throat to prepare my initial attack, "So Nagate-"

"Please don't talk to me filthy maggot." A sweet and gentle voice rang in my ears. But what did she just say? I'm sure I must have misheard or something. We continued walking down the hall in awkward silence.

Maybe she was nervous being in a different school. I waited until we left the campus before I tried again. "Why doe-"

"Oh my, I realized you were stupid, but I had no idea you were deaf too." Again the sweet voice with the stinging words. What the hell is with her? I opened my mouth again to say something but was stopped again my her voice. "Kazeyare Kouta." her voice no longer carried the motherly gentle tone she used before, instead it was replaced by a serious voice that someone uses when talking to a person they deem inferior. "Please do not talk to me as if we are on the same level. Do not let me repeat myself again. It's not very Kihara like. You will quietly and obediently follow me to the Institute and that will be the end of our relationship. Do you understand?"

Each one of her words were like stabs to the heart. I've experienced this before. Especially during the Daihaisesei Festival, Tokiwadai and Nagatenjouki all looked down on us cause our status. Label us as failures. No better than Skill-Out who indiscriminately attack espers regardless of levels. I clenched my fist in anger. Though I've been looked down upon multiple times, It's not something you get use to. I wanted to yell at her. To say that it doesn't matter what level you are or what you've accomplished, It gives you no right to claim that you are better than someone else. I wanted to punch her in the face and tell her that kind of thinking is shallow-minded and your only hindering yourself by thinking so little of others. But I didn't. Instead I bottled those words and feelings and unclenched my fist. Of course I can't do that! That's something only the strong can say. _That's something only a hero would do._

I put on a melancholy smile and shrug my shoulders, "I get it, i get it. Kazeyare Kouta can't even compare to the existence that is known to the world as the great and Almighty Kihara Ayumi."

She stopped in her tracks after I made that statement. I assumed she was mad that I said it so sarcastically, but when she turned around, she had a sadistic splitting smile that sent chills down my spine when I saw it. "Huh? You think this is about me in comparison to you?" she put her hand to her forehead and started laughing maniacally, completely ignoring the stares she earned. "No no you dumbass! You got it all wrong! This has nothing to do with me, but everything wrong with you!" I stared on dumbfounded, not understanding what she was talking about. "You were probably thinking 'this bitch is looking down on me', am I right? But you couldn't be farther from the truth!"

I couldn't hold back my anger, "What the hell are you talking about then? From a normal viewpoint, it's obvious you're looking down on me!" I retorted angrily.

"Prove me wrong then, Kazeyare Kouta! Tell me what you have accomplished in life!" I finally realized what she was saying. "Have you done something amazing? Did you ever contribute to something bigger than yourself? Have you impacted someone else's life to the point where you became an important person to them? Are you strong?" Her sadistic smile formed into a frown. "There's nothing." I could feel something swallowing me whole. "Nothing in this world to say Kazeyare Kouta was here. The only thing you have is your name and Error In. An unique ability, but something that will never go beyond level 2." A feeling of sorrow and self pity that I escaped once was now returning to carry me back. "Looking down on you? No. I would never do something so pointless. I was just stating that you have no value in this world."

I felt like I was about to break. No value huh? I guess that is true. I clenched my fists as I tried to control myself. I haven't done much in my life. I got a unique ability, but that's it. Nothing else to say that Kazeyare Kouta once existed on this blue planet. But. "So What? Am I suppose to just lie down and die? Let my existence go to the wayside? Disappear into nothingness? I don't want that!" I screamed what was held in my heart.

She looked at me with a unfazed look as I struggled to hold back my tears. She then slowly walked up to me and put her hand on my head. "You really are a fucking idiot, aren't you?" I looked at her with a dumbfounded face before I felt her hand reach scorching levels and quickly retracted back as I held my head in pain.

"Ow ow ow! That's really hot! Why would you do something like that?" I shot her an angry glare.

She looked on, completely unfazed before putting her hands in her skirt pockets. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Eh?" Is she stupid? "OF COURSE IT HURTS! WERE YOU TRYING TO BURN MY SCALP OFF?" I couldn't comprehend her thinking.

"The dead can't feel pain." I stopped writing in pain and quietly listened. "Only the living will move if burnt. Only the living will care if you remove a limb. Only the living can do something about their worth. As long as your not dead, you can still do something. Don't waste the life you were given nor complain about your circumstances, It just makes you look stupid." she turned around and continued walking. I followed slowly behind, thinking about what girl known as Kihara Ayumi said. As long as your not dead you can still do something. So it's not too late to prove my worth to the world huh? I smiled to myself as a new fire burned within me. Not just to the world, but to myself as well!

Maybe she's not such a bad person after all. Though her personality is harsh, she seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. I snap my fingers as I realize something. I get it! She's one of those big sister Tsundere types! You know, cold and hostile at first, then nice and caring afterwords. Does that mean, she's into me? I slightly blush at the thought. Maybe she wants to prove my worth to her? I mentally psych myself up. Alright, Kazeyare Kouta! It's time to prove your worth as a man!I walk up next to Kihara to thank her. "Hey I just wan-"

"Kazeyare _kun_." she returned back to the sweet motherly tone, though it lacked the warmth it once had. Wait, did she say kun? When did she start using that honorific? And why do I feel more tension than last time? "Please remember your worth and that I don't like to repeat myself. Or maybe," a small fireball appeared at the tip of her index finger, "Do I need to engrave it directly to your brain?" I quickly retracted my pace and followed behind a few feet. I'll just prove my worth later. No need to rush.

* * *

**KIHARA RESEARCH INSTITUTE**

We finally arrived at the Kihara Research Institute with no incidents along the way. Though it felt like hours due to the politely requested silence by Kihara. At first, the building seemed normal from the outside. A large white rectangular building with several floors and probably some basement floors. Just as we were about to enter the building a beam of white light busted from one of the walls and into the sky, while none of the researchers taking any note of it.

"Megaton beam again huh?" she sighed as she entered the building. Megaton beam? Why does that sound really familiar? Like dangerously familiar? I try to wrap my head around why it was so familiar before giving up and followed Kihara into the building. The Kihara Family must really like white because pretty much everything, from the hallways to the furniture, even the computers were white, giving it an obscure sanitary look. Though what bothered me the most were the strange crashing and yelling noises that were slowly getting louder. The sounds were grating my nerves as if to tell me whatever is making those noises is something I don't want to meet. I wanted to ask her what they were but I feared I wouldn't survive having something directly engraved into my brain. So I held my tongue and my curiosity as we steadily got closer until I heard, Amazing Punch, followed by the walls of the hallway breaking in between me and Kihara. I fell to the ground due to the shock-wave as dust filled the destroyed area.

"Ah. I broke the wall again. What was that? the 300th time? I can't remember anymore." A strong familiar voice came into my head, a lean figure in the dust moved and looked at me, "Huh? Did I hit somebody? Crap! I'm really sorry mister!" I knew who it was. Someone who asked me to be his friend. A person who loved watching heroes save the day. Someone who shared the same dream I once foolishly had. Someone who I never wanted to see again. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up and that was when he saw me. "Kouta?" The white headband boy looked at me with a loss of words. I couldn't blame him. I lied when I said I made it to the same high school as him and haven't seen him since. He's probably mad I haven't tried to call or contact him since. I wouldn't blame him if- GGHbbrrr! "Kouta! It really is you! I haven't seen you since middle school!" He was hugging me so strongly that I'm sure he would have broken a bone or two if he didn't stop soon.

"Gunha let him go. We don't need him dying on his first day of work." Kihara said

Gunha then immediately let me go and shot me one of his reassuring grins, "It's really good to see you Kouta!" That grin reminded me of all the good times me and Gunha spent together in middle school. Granted he always got in trouble and I would have to help him out, otherwise, more than just a park would be destroyed. Looking at him now, he hasn't changed much, same white headband with his signature rising sun t-shirt. And he still has that habit of bleaching his school uniform. Now that I think about it he hasn't changed at all. "Ah! That reminds me! I just thought of a new super technique!"

No no no! Gunha and new attacks ALWAYS equaled trouble. "Well why don't you save it for later?" I tried to quell this crazy monster before me.

He shook his head in defiance, "No. This attack is amazing! By manipulating the ground beneath me within a certain area and then punching a hole through the Earth with my fist, I'm able to create and control a small volcanic eruption! I call it Volcanic Heat!" As always a flurry of red, blue and yellow colored explosions appeared behind him as he threw his fist into the air and named his attack.

I gave him a lifeless stare as he gave me that ridiculous and impossible explanation for his attack. "Hey Gunha."

"What is it Kouta?" He gave me his signature grin.

I could only smile to myself as I thought. I haven't done this in a while. I took a deep breath. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOU IDIOT!" I guess some things never change.

* * *

**Chapter one is finally completed of my second fanfic! I really like how this first chapter went down. It gets serious at times but Gunha fixes all that real quick! He really is a fun character to write with. As for Kihara Ayumi. She is a bit different from other Kihara's we've seen from the novels. Of course she is! She's an important OC! Again thank you all for the time to look at this story. Please review. I appreciate all kinds of input.**


	2. Meetings, Memories and Abilities

**Hello to All! Welcome to the 2nd chapter of The Rising Sun! This prequel story won't be very long, I just needed to establish the character relationships and Personalities and yes this story will be told through the eyes of Kazeyare Kouta, the OC I created to supplement Gunha. There will be Character development for Gunha, but that's in the other story(Which I will finish) So without further ado, let's go on to chapter 2!  
**

* * *

**KIHARA RESEARCH INSTITUTE**

After my unexpected reunion with Gunha, I was told to wait in the room two doors down the hall. Kihara dragged Gunha away telling me it was 'personal' training, though I have a feeling that it wasn't going to be pleasant for Gunha due to the way she said it. I opened the door to the room to find it quite normal. It seemed to be a small break room with a large leather couch next to one of the walls and a T.V. mounted in the top left corner as you walked in. Did I mention there was a young looking woman sleeping in the middle of the floor next to a Labrador retriever? No? Well I did now.

"What?" They were both strange in appearance. The young looking woman was wearing a cheap looking business suit with a lab coat over it. The dog had some sort of electrical components attached to it that I immediately thought cyber-dog and laughed a bit at my own little joke.

The 'cyber-dog', as I called it woke up and looked at me, "Ah, he's here." I could have sworn I heard a man's voice. "Oi Yuiitsu, get up. He's here." There it is again.

I chuckled as I stared at the weird scene before me, "C'mon Kouta! I know it's been a long day, with the crazy Kihara and meeting Gunha, but hearing voices? Man I've really lost my sense of reality!"

"What are talking about?" Again the imaginary voice resounds in the room. "Don't just stand there talking to yourself. Your blocking the doorway. Close it and sit down." I obediently does as the voice says and quietly sit down trying to sort my thoughts.

Okay your not going crazy. The 'cyber-dog' is talking. That's fine right? It's normal in the headquarters of scientific advancement. I mean we have people who can fly, so a talking cyber-dog is nothing strange. The Kihara Family are the smartest people not in just Academy City, but the world! Their the reason we have the only successful psychic development program. So maybe that woman was just tired after working all night on completing this cyber-dog.

The woman finally started to move after the dog nudge and called her name, "What? He's here? Fine, fine, I'll get up." she said lazily as she slowly picked herself up from the ground and stretched out her arms and legs.

"Your the one who stayed here all last night just to see him." The dog retorted. Just what kind of person waits all night for someone you've never met? And why would you sleep on the floor when there's a perfectly good couch here! And how is that dog talking?

The woman finally acknowledge my existence and made eye contact. I quickly gave a light bow, "I'm Kazeyare Kouta! Nice to meet you."

The woman put her hand to her mouth and yawned, "Kihara Yuiitsu."

The cyber-dog lowered its head, "Kihara Noukan." I also bow in response to his introduction. Wait. Why am I bowing to a dog? And did it just say Kihara? No! There's no way that dog is human! While I have seen my fair share of the impossible being done thanks to a certain idiot, there's no way that this polite and well-mannered cyber-dog is a human!

My thought were interrupted by Yuiitsu(Too many Kiharas to use family name) placing her face centimeters from mine. Her sweet scent falling on my nostrils. Though wearing a cheap business suit, she was still relatively attractive to me. "C-can I help you?" I struggle to control myself as a man.

She pulled her face away from mine and closed her eyes as if she was thinking about something difficult. "...Boring..." she muttered something under her breath. She sighed as she crossed her arms, "I wasn't expecting him to be so normal." Eh? "I expected him to be similar to Gunha or have a unique personality due to his interesting ability, but he's just normal high school boy." I'm sorry for being so normal! What were you expecting? Sogiita Gunha #2? I shuddered at the thought of two Sogiita Gunha's running around Academy City. "Well whatever. I still have questions for you, normal boy."

Don't call me normal as if it's an insult! "Yes?"

"What's your relationship with Sogiita Gunha?"

I though about it for a moment. Our relationship huh? We were friends with similar ideas back in middle school, but that's it. I looked up to him. He was the living proof that heroes do exists in the world. But he was also the truth that shattered my dream. Not everyone can become a hero.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

I just returned from my power scan and I finally achieved level one! A great accomplishment for my 2nd year in middle school. I should be happy that I finally got a power right? A power I can use to help others. To stand next to _him._ To be a hero. But this was a day that utterly crushed me from the inside.

Error In. That's what my school called it. A unique form of telepathy and hypnosis. Apparently my power can send information to other people without their knowledge. At first I didn't understand until they gave me this boring analogy. Let's say the brain is like a filing cabinet, It files everything in a certain order and pulls out the necessary information when the proper stimulus is applied. Like the information to swim when you see a pool, or the knowledge that you have an umbrella in your locker when you see its raining. The brain only pulls that information when you think about it. My ability can give someone information about something or someone they've never seen before. For example, I can give someone the knowledge of American History, but they will never notice until the get asked a question about it or they actively think about it. I can also give someone knowledge on how to swim or ride a motorbike, but not the ability to apply it. That's Error In.

But the most prominent use of it, is the ability to deceive someone. For example I can give someone the information that I'm actually a Level 4 Telekinetic who likes to rip people limb from limb. The person heard this information from a friend of a friend, who never actually saw the guy but heard he had short blonde hair and sharp brown eyes. Obviously it's a lie. But a lie sprinkled with some truth and obscurity is a very effective lie. They said it would be effective as long as they don't think about how they got the information or held previous knowledge that counteracts the information I installed. So what? I can psych out a person? That might be effective the first time, but the next time I'm pretty sure they're going to rip me limb from limb!

I mused over my thoughts as I headed to our normal headquarters. The 'Heroes Den' as he liked to call it. In reality it was just a empty maintenance passageway we discovered in the learning core. I opened up the door to the passageway, ensuring no one noticed when I did so and followed the lights to the large space to find my friend, Sogiita Gunha practicing his sure-kill move.

"Amazing Punch!" A strange phenomenon occurred around his arm as a invisible force was launched to the wall, causing a large crack to appear.

"I keep telling you not to practice your moves down here! What if it falls on us?" I sighed as I set my bag on the ground and sit in my chair that has a paper taped to it labeled 'Gutsiest'.

He replied with his normal grin, "Don't worry! With our guts, a simple cave-in won't be able to stop us!"

It's not you I'm worried about! "Well let's return to Yesterday's topic." I tried to address the reason why we're here.

"Conquering all the arcades in District 15!" He spouted his nonsensical reply as he slammed his fist on the table.

This guy!... "JUDGMENT! I keep telling you we should join Judgment!"

Gunha's enthusiasm immediately deflated at the mention of Judgment, which irked me to no end. "Ehhhhhhhh. No way. There's no fun in being with Judgment."

That does it! I flipped the meeting table and it flies over Gunha's head as he fall back on his rear. "Every single time I mention Judgment or Anti-Skill you shoot it down cause of some stupid reason or another. 'There's no romance in following the rules and upholding them' or 'Guns are for the gutless'! My favorite one so far has to be 'I don't like the green armband'! So what do you suggest huh? We become vigilantes?"

Gunha stared at me for a while before tears started falling down and a weak smile appeared on his face. "That's it!" his voice grew louder. THAT'S IT! We'll become the first vigilantes of Academy City." He jumped up and threw his fist in the air in a celebratory fashion.

Your still not getting it? I threw my left shoe at his face. "Denied! Being a vigilante is counterproductive! Not only do we have to deal with the thugs and bad guys, but Judgment and Anti-Skill as well! I don't want to be shot by one of the good guys!" I vehemently argued against the idea.

"I don't want to fight the good guys either. I know as vigilantes we won't be able to get along, so I thought about it for awhile. How can we avoid conflict with them?" Wow! Gunha sounds serious about this. He never really thinks things through. This is a first. Maybe's he maturing. "So I came up with a perfect plan." Maybe there's hope for Gunha after all. "I call it 'Run away before Judgment and Anti-Skill arrive'! What do you think?"

I think there's something wrong with your head! I calmed myself and decided to call it a day. "We'll continue this later Gunha. And that's not even a well thought out plan." I walked over to Gunha to pick up my shoe.

"Wait." he grabbed my shoulder when I passed him. A devilish smile appeared on his face. "We had our Power Scans today! Did you get any results?" he jabbed my side with his elbow. That's right. I did Level up, didn't I. Do I really want to tell him about Error In? I always bragged about when I get my power I'm going to knock some serious sense into him for the trouble he's caused me. But now I won't even be able to do that! But That's okay! I've heard stories of a powerful middle school girl who also has similar psychic powers. Besides, I won't be level one forever right! But... How do I raise my level? How do I get stronger?

"Hey Gunha?"

He still had that devil grin, "What? What?"

"How did you get so strong?" I wanted to know. "You've been strong since elementary school!" I never should have asked. "I've never heard of someone developing their powers so quickly!" I walked to my own destruction. "What kind of trick do you use?"

He looked at me curiously, "Hmmm I don't really have any tricks, since I don't take part in the Power Development Program."

What? I froze when he said it.

"I've had these powers for as long as I can remember."

What's he saying? That's impossible!

"Though it's suppose to be a secret, I'm what they call a Gemstone. A naturally born esper."

Gemstone? What the hell is that? I grit my teeth and clenched my fist, struggling to hold back this disgusting feeling in my gut.

"So you've never taken the drugs?

"Nope.

"No large needles stuck under your skin?"

"None that I can recall.

"No advance brain surgery?"

"Brain surgery? Just for an ability?"

I lost it. I turned around and threw Gunha the strongest right hook I could muster straight to his face. It felt like a brick wall when it connected, like all my bones in my hand had broken, but he flinched a stepped away from me, giving me enough time to grab my shoe and run for the exit.

_Just for an ability?_ Like you could understand! What do think I've been doing this whole time? I've been trying to reach you! To stand where you stand! _A naturally born esper. _So I've been chasing a pipe dream? He was born with his ridiculous strength! I had to go to this strange city and have crazy thing done to me! Stuff that gives me nightmares! And what do I get? Some stupid power. Error In. That's right. It was an error for me to even think I can be someone like Gunha, who was born with his power. At the time I hated Gunha. Not for breaking my hand, not for all the stupid thing we've been through. No. I hated him for being born the way he is. I hated him for something he had no control over. Something he had no way of changing. After that I didn't speak to him. Even now I considered it the worst day of my life. Not only did I give up on my dream, but I lost an important friend. To this day, I'm unable to forgive myself.

* * *

***END FLASHBACK*  
**

I thought about it for awhile since It's been a couple of years since we last met, and we didn't exactly depart on good terms. Yet when he saw me after all those years, he didn't seem to hold a grudge. So, are we on good terms? I really have no idea how to classify our relationship. "I guess you could say we were once good friends."

Yuiitsu nodded her head in agreement. "I see, I see. But that's not what I'm talking about." Eh? Again I was lost. She shook her head mockingly, "This is why I can't stand kids. They don't understand anything." I can only understand something if it actually makes sense!

"You need to specify what you're talking about Yuiitsu." See! Even the dog makes more sense than you! "To be blunt kid, we're talking about your sexuality." Eh? I'm lost again. "To be more specific, are you the pitcher or receiver?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Y-you think me and Gunha are like that?" I put my two index finger together.

They tilted their heads in unison, "You aren't?"

My blood rushed to my head in anger! "HELLLLLLLLLL NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What made you even think that! In fact before that, Give me back my youth I spent recalling that painful memory! And I'm definitely not gay! Why would you even ask that question? Is that even relevant to why I'm here? I am man who loves women! Don't bring up stupid subjects!"

She put her hand to her chin, "Hmmmmm? But most of your friends are male."

"THAT'S NORMAL FOR A HIGH SCHOOL BOY!"

"And then you have the White Day incident." I paled when she said this.

"Don't remind me about that dreadful day! Our whole class... Shameful!" I held my head as I tried to suppress the memory of my first high school White Day which to all the boys in my class was considered the worst day of our high school life. So much that we all came to an agreement that that day NEVER happened.

"I'm still not convinced you're into women. What about me? What's attractive about me?"

"Ah?" What's attractive about her? A lot of things but out of spite, I decided to not mention them. "Nothing! Who would be interested in an old-" I felt something fly by my face followed by a loud cracking noise from behind which I only assumed was said object breaking the wall behind me. "Your face is absolutely gorgeous and you have the legs of a model!" I squeezed out the painful words.

She looked at me with a disgusted face. "Pervert." Don't make me say it if you don't want to hear it!

By the graces of god, the door opened and a small girl with violet eyes and hair walked in. "Oi Yuiitsu onee-chan. Gramps want's to see you." Onee-chan huh? So she's a Kihara also. That probably means she has a screw loose in her head too.

"Is that so?" she replied casually. "Well this has been fun." For who exactly? "Though your not at all interesting, you have some sort of curious appeal. A bronze star perhaps?" she walked out the door waving her hand followed by Noukan the cyber-dog. I give an exhausted sigh and fall down on the couch. They still haven't told me what I'm doing here. I lower my head as I think about what to do next.

The small violet girl sat next to me and looked at me curiously. "What's wrong onii-chan?"

"I'm just tired. I want to go home and pretend this day never happened. All day I've been dealing with strange people! A beautiful girl tried to burn my scalp off. Sogiita Gunha giving me one of his impossible explanations. Even just now I had to deal with a talking robot dog and a woman questioning my sexuality. I was even forced to praise her only to be called a pervert! I'm just done. My throat hurts from all my yelling and I'm pretty sure they reopened old mental wounds just for their enjoyment. Now that I'm sitting here thinking about it, I haven't eaten anything in a while. This day might be one of the worst days of my life." I realized that I'm just complaining to a middle school girl about the current events and felt ashamed of myself. I put on a big fake smile to reassure her, "Sorry. Don't worry about this onii-chan. I can-" I turned to the girl only to find that she had left sometime during my talk. Though I thought it rude to leave when someone is talking to you, she was kind enough to leave a note. I picked it up off the couch and read the message. 'Boring'. I felt something snap in my head. "DON'T ASK IF SOMEONE'S ALRIGHT THEN NOT EVEN LISTEN TO THEIR PROBLEMS! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO BORING!" I crumpled the note and threw it on the ground in my fit of anger.

The door to the room swiftly swung opened as it was kicked by a man with wavy blonde hair wearing a red and blue tracksuit. "Who the hell has been yelling in here! I can't concentrate on my work dammit!" He set his gaze upon me as I immediately realized that I'm in a research facility that is being used by the top people of science.

I quickly calm myself and return to my normal demeanor. "I-I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you sir!" I said as I gave a light bow.

"Huh?" His beady eyes seemed to be analyzing me. "Your that Kazeyare Kouta kid aren't you?" I nodded my head. "Hmmm." I knew what he was thinking. "Sogiita Gunha's friend huh?" Just please don't say it. I don't think my heart can take any more of this abuse. The blonde man simply closed the door and walked away, leaving me with my jumbled thoughts and beaten heart.

"I." This day needs to end soon. "I just want to go home." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and opened it to see that I have a message from a number not registered in my phone. I read the message and it felt liked someone took a hammer to drive the final steak in my heart.

*Kihara Ayumi here. Forgot you were still at the Institute. Me and Sogiita already went home. We can continue this talk later.*

My hand limply fell to my side. Then what was the point of me coming here in the first place?

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL DORMITORY  
**

I've never been so happy in my life to see that tall familiar building. It was like staring at the gate of heaven after being thrusted into hell. I took the elevator to my desired floor and stopped in front of my dorm room. Normally I don't stop in front of my dorm room, I just insert my key, enter and crash on my bed. What stopped me from doing this was a notice from the Kihara Research Institute.

*To Kazeyare Kouta. All of your personal belongings have been moved to your new residence in Nagatenjouki Dorms. Room #777. We apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused you.*

...The Nagatenjouki Dorms are in District 18. Public transportation has shut down long ago... I still have to go to school tomorrow. This day can't possibly get any worse. I'm still not sure why they even called me in the first place!

* * *

**DISTRICT 18 NAGATENJOUKI ACADEMY DORMITORY**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I was greeted by none other than Kihara Ayumi wearing childish flower patterned pajamas and her green hair no longer in a ponytail but flowing below her neck. It was quite a refreshing site.

"Not so loud you dumbass. It's late you know. People are trying to sleep." She said sleepily while wiping here eyes.

I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I don't give a damn about that! I just want an explanation as to why this is happening to me!"

"You still don't know anything huh?" NO ONE'S EXPLAINED IT TO ME! "Well here's the short version. Sogiita Gunha requires 24hr surveillance and we've been assigned to the task. That's it."

"Can I decline?" I asked.

"Only if you don't mind dying." she walked back in the dorm room and only what I assumed to be her room.

So this will be my life huh? I lost all my strength to fight or think. I closed the door behind me and fumbled around in the darkness to stumble on what felt like a couch. Whatever. I'll deal with it Tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter two is over! A lot of other canon characters made their appearance in this. Can you name them all? I was really nervous when I did the flashback of Gunha and Kouta. I always thought it was weird that Gunha wasn't in Judgment, so I gave him an obscure reason why he doesn't that kinda fits his personality. So. I need some feedback on this chapter. Was it good? Did I focus too much on the humor aspect and completely overshadow the Scars that he reopened. What happened on White Day? Ask the previous Kamijou Touma. I bet he has some insight to it. Chapter 3 will arrive sometime in the future! Look forward to it.  
**


	3. The Sky Darkens

**Welcome to chapter 3 of The Rising Sun! Where All will be revealed! More or less anyway. With all the Kihara-ness out of the way, it's time to insert some serious GUTS into this story. And just maybe we can see a normal day of Kazeyare Kouta...Maybe.  
**

* * *

I awoke to a unfamiliar scene, on an unfamiliar couch, still wearing my school uniform. I slowly raised my head and evaluated the room I was occupying. It was a large living room, with 3 couches that could easily fit 3 people each. The couches surrounded an expensive looking mahogany table. The room also sported large windows that seemed like a glass wall covered by curtains as light penetrated through small cracks. The room was also filled with a delicious scent. I took in a deep breath and tried to identify what smelled so good. I lifted myself from the comfortable couch and looked at the origin of the aroma to find Kihara Ayumi in the kitchen in her childish flower patterned pajamas with a pink apron over it, cooking the delicious smelling meal. She turned around and noticed me staring in disbelief.

"What?" She asked in her harsh tone. "Why do you have such a stupid look on look on your face?"

"I'm waking up in a beautiful girl's room to find said girl cooking a delicious meal for two! Of course I'm dumbfounded! This just screams Romantic Comedy! But how? What kind of events did Kazeyare Kouta complete to raise this kind of flag? I thought you established that you hated me!" Was I actually right about her being a tsundere?

She replied with a deadpanned look. "Don't be stupid. With such a weak 1st impression and thuggish appearance, there's no way you would be able to achieve an event like this, let alone raise a flag."

I lowered my head in defeat. "Ah your right." That's right. I was assigned by the Kihara Research Institute to be 24hr surveillance for Gunha. They even moved my stuff here. "Wait, why is my stuff here? I'm pretty sure Gunha doesn't go to Nagatenjouki Academy!"

"You're right. This is my room." she turned around and started placing the cooked food on plates.

"This whole room is yours? It's huge!" It's just like an apartment room but it has 2 separate rooms and a living room to boot! And A kitchen!

"Of course. Nagatenjouki is one of the top schools in Academy City, with each one of the graduating students largely contributing to the success of Academy City in one way or another. It's only natural to invest in the leaders and top scientist of the future." she walked over and placed three plates of food on the living room table along with three glasses of orange juice. Wait... Three? "Gunha! Breakfast is ready!"

I turned around to see one of the doors that lead to what I assume is a bedroom open and saw Sogiita Gunha standing in the doorway, stretching his arms and yawning loudly. His hair was messier than usual due to just waking up and instead of his usual rising sun t-shirt he wore a bright red t-shirt with a large orange kanji printed on the front that read 'King'. He was also wearing some black shorts.

He looked at us sleepily, "Good mourning Kouta, Ayumi."

Ayumi sat on the adjacent side of the table where I stood, "I told you to call me Kihara!

Though he still looked tired he was able to put on his teeth showing grin, "But you call me Gunha!" Gunha has a point this time! But she probably has a reason to call him Gunha.

"That's because Sogiita is too long to say." That's it?

"Wait wait wait!" I shouted as I realized I was being thrown in the background. "Why am I here? Why is Gunha here?" I needed some sort of explanation.

Kihara gave an exasperated sigh, "I guess you want details huh?" I nodded my head in confirmation. "Fine, but first sit down and eat. Then I'll explain."

I quietly obliged and looked at the plate before me. It doesn't look bad. Bacon with scrambled eggs and pancakes. I cut into my pancakes and took a bite. Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. What kind of cruel joke are you playing at life? Not only is she beautiful, smart, and wears glasses, she also can cook too! So why, why does she have this horrible personality?

"Well let's start with the beginning, the initial trigger to these events. This all started on last Friday when a single person penetrated Academy Cities defense and openly challenged and defeated the #7." What? What kind of monster can defeat a Level 5? "According to Gunha, the intruder claimed he was doing it to ensure that Academy City wasn't planning to misuse the Gemstones which we offered refuge to recently. Do you know what Gemstones are?"

That word brought up a painful memory, "Gemstones are just naturally born espers right?"

She took another bite of her food before continuing, "If that's all they were, they wouldn't be so interesting." What is she talking about? "There are some key differences to Gemstones and the espers here in Academy City. The 1st is that they emit a larger AIM field than our espers. 2nd is they all in one way or another have no idea how their abilities work. At first we thought this only applied to Sogiita Gunha, but after some research and some speculation, we learned otherwise. Since they were born with their powers, they are more proficient with them,almost like walking or talking for us, yet they don't seem to use the same mechanics." she point to a part of her head with her fork. "All esper powers are controlled by a part of the brain that does the calculations to bring their personal reality to existence right? Only the higher level espers can do something like teleport when in danger, or create an always existing barrier of nitrogen. These higher calculations cause a minor strain to the brain but nothing significant. Gemstones on the other hand, can do unconscious calculations with no sign of strain to the brain whatsoever. 3rd, their abilities are unique." Unique? "Judging by your look, your wondering what I mean by that? I'll give you an example. There's a Gemstone with the ability to see the internal blood flow of every living creature."

I still questioned her, "So? There are more strange abilities out there. A powerful psychic that can control people, Teleportation. Hell I've heard there's an ability that creates matter! That ability is just a unique form of clairvoyance."

"True. You're right in that aspect. The ability to see blood is nothing great. But what principle does it work on?" She stopped to take a sip of her orange juice. "All the abilities you mentioned work on one principle. The psychic controls the fine electrical signals in the brain. Teleport moves the object to the 11th dimension then back to the 3rd dimension, and the one about creating matter, it only creates one kind of matter." So an ability like that does exist! "They all have a principle. So what principle does this Gemstone ability work on?"

I thought about it for a while, "Isn't it just focusing on the materials that the blood is made of?"

"That's what we though when we first saw the profile, but of every single living creature? From humans to dogs to insects to starfish to even plants, it was able to accurately describe the blood flow of each of these different creatures. Not only that, it was able to discern organ blood flow and notice capillary flow. All of the blood is different for each of these creatures right? So again what principle does the ability work on?"

I was stumped. "Each one of those creatures is different! Even the blood material is different. Honestly, the only thing they have in common is-" it finally clicked in my head, "blood."

She smiled when I said this. "Exactly. That is the principle that the ability works on."

That's ridiculous! Though esper powers themselves break the rules, they still abide by them. Pyrokinetics need to ignite the air, electromasters can be grounded out. "Oi oi! That's not how esper powers work! You just said so yourself!"

"I did, but that was a _Gemstone _power, not an esper one. If you think about it that way, what principle does Sogiita Gunha's power work on?" I turned toward Gunha who was in no way involved in the conversation as he was eating his food while excitedly watching T.V. What principle does Sogiita Gunha's power work on?

I turned to her with a serious look, "Doe that mean you know what his power is?" What kind of power he wields?

She finished her drink and placed it on the table, "I have an idea but It seems we're running out of time." Huh? "School starts at 0800 right? It's 0730 now and your school is in District 7. Will you make it?"

"What?" I looked at the digital clocked placed on top of the T.V. turning to 0731. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm going to be late! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"It doesn't concern me whether you're late or not." she calmly replied.

"IS IT HARD FOR YOU TO BE NICE FOR NO REASON?" I yelled.

"Yes." an immediate response! My heart wasn't expecting it.

But I still have a card up my sleeve. My trump card. The ultimate gamble. "Gunha."

"Hmm?" I distracted him from his T.V. show

I took an audible gulp as I realized I was about to do something stupid and desperate. "How fast are you?"

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HIGH SCHOOL**

I opened the door to my homeroom and slowly walked to my desk only to be stopped by a body crashing on top of me. "T-Tsuchimikaido!" I threw his unconscious body off of me only to see another body flying towards me. "Aogami!" I quickly dodge out of the way and rolled into a kneeling position, preparing myself of a third attack which never came. Is Kamijou absent again? I relaxed my body and stood up to see the destruction caused by Tsuchimikaido, Aogami, and Fukiyose(Mostly Fukiyose) who was cracking her knuckles preparing for another attack. I walked over their bodies and sat at my desk and looked at Himegami, "So what happened this time?"

Himegami Asia, the calm and quiet transfer student of our class who's probably the most normal person in all of Academy city. "Aogami and Tsuchimikaido were creating a petition to bring back bloomers. Obviously Fukiyose disagreed."

I pull out my books from my bag and prepare them for class, "So normal stuff."

"All of the other guys in the class signed the petition. Except for you and Kamijou." Is our class filled with idiotic perverts? I looked around and noticed that our classroom was a battlefield, no to say it was a battlefield would be wrong. It was a massacre. Piles of bodies and desks scattered across the classroom with Fukiyose Seiri at the epicenter. "Aogami and Tsuchimikaido convinced them to sign it as it was perfectly within their rights to do so and no punishment would fall before them." Have they even met Fukiyose! Obviously it was a lie! "So what's your opinion Kazeyare san?" I felt the air become ice cold. "On bloomers?"

As a man obviously I want to see bloomers come back! Fukiyose's head snapped towards me, her eyes glowing a wrathful red. "Kazeyare... Kouta..." a chill was sent down my spine. "I have hopes that you can talk some sense into these idiots. Or perhaps," she flexed her hands, cracking her knuckles when she did so,"You agree with them?"

I know you didn't mean to but please don't throw me into this stupid fight Himegami! Tears rolled down my face as I faced an ultimatum. Do I deny the fact that all men, regardless of age or sensibility will say without a doubt that they prefer bloomers over shorts? Or do I stand proud and proclaim my love before being beaten into unconsciousness? I smiled to myself to myself as I already knew the answer. "Isn't It obvious Fukiyose?" I looked around at my fallen comrades. "I guess I should make it clear where I stand right?" I looked at the wishful idiots who started it all. Aogami made eye contact with me and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded my head in understanding. As a man, we follow our instincts. Our gut feeling. If we don't do that, how can we call ourselves men? "Bloomers are..." So I followed my instincts, just like any man would do, "stupid." When a man runs into a bear, his first instinct is to run.

* * *

After the normal mourning shenanigans, class started and I returned to my thoughts, ignoring the hateful glares from the rest of the males in my class. Gemstones, the intruder, and principles. Are Gemstones really that much different from espers? Why haven't we heard about Gemstones in the first place? Why keep it a secret? And the intruder, he was probably a Gemstone too. So he defeated Gunha to ensure the safety of Gemstones huh? Does he think they'll undergo some horrible and inhumane experiments? I'm sorry but Academy City isn't like that. Don't compare us to those shady facilities of the world. But still, What is Gunha's power? If it operates on a different principle, what would that principle be? Everything he does seems impossible. I continued to think about this for a while but was unable to think about anything that allows him to do what he does.

Class came to an end and I started to head home, voting to walk than take the public transportation due to my _eventful _mourning. I sigh to myself, "Despite this mourning being crazy, today was actually quite normal. But I want to head home and finish our talk." I walked by myself, enjoying the quiet and peaceful walk when I heard something that caught my attention in the midst of the crowded streets.

"Hey did you hear?" a man's voice pierced my ears.

"Yeah, there's a rumor that someone defeated the #7!" What? I thought that information would be under wraps.

"Hey. Do you think it's the same guy who defeated the #1 and #3?" That's just a rumor you dumbass. There's no way a level 0 could defeat the #3 esper of Academy City, let alone the #1.

"No no. Apparently this is a different guy. He's crazy strong too. What kind of esper defeated the #7?"

I walked past the group of guys who were talking about the rumors. Something doesn't sit right. I decided to head to the next internet café to check something out.

* * *

As I thought. I looked at the site 'Urban Legends of Academy City' and found no information concerning the defeat of Gunha. Considering the event just happened Friday and the rumor is already being spread by word of mouth. Even when the rumor of the #1 being defeated by A Certain Unknown Level 0, it was a while before anyone actually believed it. I crossed my arms and stared at the screen, wondering about the information in front of me. This is strange, Academy City would probably try to hide this type of information as it boast that each of the level 5's is capable of facing an entire military battalion by themselves. So who's distributing this information, and why? An uncomfortable feeling was settling itself within my stomach. I don't like this. Is someone trying to target Gunha? Was the Kihara Family expecting this? I knew there would be some kind of backlash if word got out that Gunha was defeated by an outsider, but I wasn't expecting an immediate reaction. I pulled out my phone and looked at my most recent text.

*We have a problem. I think someone is distributing information about Gunha and his fight.*

I pressed send and closed my phone. Maybe she will have more insight on this. I got up and prepared to leave when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. That was fast! I opened it and was surprised by the contents of the message.

*I know. I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly. Meet me at the park in District 7 we can talk more there.*

So the Kihara Family did know something was going to happen. I should have figured as much. Why put a Level 5 on 24 surveillance? And why leave it to two high school students? Something really doesn't fit right. I walked out of the café, determined to figure something out. Though I gave up being a hero long ago, I can at least do something that proves Kazeyare Kouta existed. That I have worth. I had no idea I was skimming on the dark surface of Academy City, and I was wildly swinging my fist toward it.

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN PARK**

I arrived at the park around 1700 and waited for Kihara to get there. A vending machine huh. I guess I can treat myself to a drink while I wait. I pulled out a 1000 yen bill and inserted in the machine. Lemon drink sounds good. I pressed my selection and my drink pop... Huh? I-it's not coming out... No no no! "Don't do this too me! I realized I'm stupid for not putting in the coins individually but who carries coins on them nowadays! Please forgive this ignorant person and give me back my money before I turn you into scrap metal you piece of crap!" I lost my temper and violently shook the machine, cursing it for taking my money.

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned around to see the beautiful(yet foul-mouthed) Kihara Ayumi giving me a judging glare.

"Don't give me that look! This machine stole my money. I'm just trying to get it back! C'mon! Give me back my 1000 yen!"

..."Pffft!" She turned to the side as her laugh escaped her mouth. "What kind of idiot puts 1000 yen inside a vending machine?"

She's right, but that just makes it hurt even more! I finally give up trying to get my money from the machine and sit on the bench. "Whatever. We have something important to talk about right?" I decided to get straight to the point.

"Ah. You're right. It's not very Kihara like to laugh at something so stupid." she sat down next to me and looked up at the sky. "So tell me, what do you know so far.

"I know that someone is distributing the information that Sogiita Gunha was defeated recently. I can only guess this person is a high authority figure in Academy City or someone at the Kihara Research Facility. I also know that I probably shouldn't trust the Kihara Family." I knew what I said might cause some friction.

"Oh. You're surprisingly bright. So why can't you trust the Kihara Family?" she didn't flinch at the comment.

"It's because you approached me at school. Why approach me at school when you could have just talked to me after school. Why send me to the Kihara Research Facility? I realized something after you said Gunha needs 24hr surveillance." I knew my worth. "You wanted to know how effective a leash I would be for Sogiita Gunha, didn't you?" Though it didn't please me in the slightest, I knew that they wanted to keep a close eye on Gunha. And with his personality it's impossible for them to truly control what he does. "So now you guys are using this incident as an excuse to put a leash on him right? Why would a Level 5 need protection from 2 students? I don't even have an offensive ability. It's strange isn't it? So how much of the big picture am I missing, Kihara Ayumi?"

I saw her mouth form into an evil grin, "Wow! Maybe I was wrong about your worth. I didn't think you'd be so observant."

"You learn a lot of skills when you don't depend on your ability" I retorted.

She shrugged her shoulders at the comment. "Fair point. Well you have a general idea of what's going on. The Kihara Family needs a leash on Sogiita Gunha now more than ever."

"Why?"

"Don't know." she gave a tired sigh. "I'm currently trying to figure that out." Huh?

"Aren't you helping them?" I shot her suspicious glare.

"Is that the conclusion you came up with?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. In fact, you've been helping me see what going on.

"Oh? Why would I help you?"

"I don't know. But you are." she raised an eyebrow at my statement. "When we first arrived at the facility, you left me by myself and guided me to Kihara Yuiitsu and Kihara Noukan who were expecting me." she clicked her tongue when I mentioned those names. "You also never explained anything to me while we we there, leaving it open for speculation. If you had explained the situation while we were there, I wouldn't be so suspicious of you guys. You purposely left me there and decided to explain things afterwards. Not only that you gave me information that Sogiita Gunha was beaten. You didn't have to. As smart as you are you could have presented me with a believable convoluted lie that I wouldn't see through. Of course this is all speculation and I have no basis for these accusations, but I can assume that I'm right with some things huh?" So what will be your reaction?

"He..heehehehe...hahaahaahaaahaahaaaaahhhaahahahahahahahahah!" She's laughing! Was I off the mark that much? Am I just some paranoid guy who thinks too much about the simplest of things? "You've really impressed me Kazeyare Kouta! I didn't know you caught all of my hints!" So you were helping me! "Yes I'm helping you! But only to help myself. I need someone that they can trust. An idiot looking guy like you is perfect for the job."

"Why are you against the Kihara Family?" I ask with a shocked expression.

"What? You think we all get along or something? No. We tolerate each other for the sake of our research. Some might claim their experiments are more valuable than others. I'm currently just protecting my own research subject until whatever they have planned fails or they give up on it."

"Research subject? You don't mean-"

"That's right! Sogiita Gunha is my research subject. Don't give me that hateful look! You should be happy he's still in one piece! Honestly I wanted to cut him up and look at his brain, but Gemstones of his caliber are rare, plus I still have other things I'm working on." She put on a melancholic smile before swiftly replacing it with her conniving grin, "So Kazeyare Kouta, what do you say? You want to help me destroy whatever they have planned for Gunha?"

What is she saying? You want to stop one of the most influential powers of Academy City with me? Is she crazy? I'm not some great person who can do something like that!

_I'm not a hero._

Why doesn't she ask someone else to do it?

_I want to be deepened on._

This is too big for me! "Sorry, but you have the wrong guy for the job." I lowered my head to avoid her eyes. "I'm sure there's some other more qualified guys out there."

I couldn't see it but it felt like her gaze was burning holes in the back of my head. "I see." Her voice was cold. It didn't hold the hostility or the fake warmth. It was entirely different from those. You could say I felt my whole existence being denied by those two cold words. I heard her stand up and walk away. "See you later. _You piece of shit." _I sat there on that lonely bench, with only my thoughts to keep me company.

Don't blame me for denying you help!

_That's not why she's angry._

Besides I don't think I could really do anything.

_Do you honestly believe that? _

It's the truth! I'm just a small existence!

_What about you proving your worth? Your existence to the world?_ I clenched my fist in anger.

I did! I did prove my worth! I put all that information together and confronted Kihara about it! That's good enough right?

_So your going to let her fight against the Kihara Family by herself? For your friend no less. _I gritted my teeth.

We're not friends! He's just some idiot who still thinks anyone can become a hero with enough guts!

_And your different?_

Of course I'm different! I don't hold any stupid fantasies like that! I live in the real world! With real goals!

_And what would that be?_

...

_You don't know? I think you do._

Shut up...

_You deny yourself every chance you get._

Shut up!

_You still want to be a hero...Don't you? _Tears started to fall down my face.

...Yes... I want to be a hero. I've always wanted to be a hero!...

I don't know how long I sat on that cold bench. 2 minutes, 2 hours? It could've been 2 years for all I cared. However long I was on that bench no longer mattered to me. The sun had set and the winter air was setting in, chilling me to the bone.

"Ah You're still here!" I looked up to see who was addressing me. Black side-swept hair with a white headband. A rising sun T-shirt. I knew this guy. "Ayumi said you would be here. It's dinner time Kouta! Don't just sit here by yourself in the dark." His signature grin would usually rise my spirits but not this time, not when my spirit was so broken and torn. Sogiita Gunha. The person who inadvertently shattered my dream. No I just gave up on it, let it sit and fester at the back of my head, holding me back from doing anything.

"Sogiita Gunha." I decided I've had enough. I clenched my fist with all the determination I could muster. "We...need to talk." With my own hands, I'm finally going to destroy this stupid illusion that I hold so dear!

* * *

**And That's chapter 3! It's getting to the climax now! Our protagonist has fallen to his own despair! Or maybe it finally caught up to him? Who knows? What kind of confrontation will be against two former friends? Who will come out on top! Best cliffhanger I've made to date! It gives you a lot to think about! Sogiita Gunha's powers, Gemstones, the Kihara conspiracy, and Ayumi's own plans regarding our gutsy #7! None of this will be revealed here! Sorry! You got to read the next story for that! Well I even got a chance to reference my favorite Fanfiction! YAY! So It's almost over! This prequel anyways. So look forward to chapter 4! Leave a word or 2 in that review box if you have anything you want to say.  
**

**Crashing Out!**


	4. Conflict: The true Meaning Of Guts

**This is chapter 4! Going to be shorter compared to the other chapters! Well you guys will see why. I was going to say something smart here... But I forgot...so GUTS and stuff yeah...**

**Kazeyare: Oi if your going to half-ass your introduction you might as well not do it.**

**...Fair point... But I do have one more thing to say... FIGHT SCENES... ARE HARD!  
**

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN PARK**

"Sogiita Gunha." I lifted myself from the park bench and stared him down. "We need to talk." I figured since we are alone right now I can clear the air and tell him where I stand. Though I probably won't be able to get out of this 24hr surveillance stuff, I can at least make it clear. To both of us.

_We are not friends._

Sogiita stared at me blankly for a while before putting on a serious face. "That's fine. I wanted to talk to you too." I guess he realized it too. "I've been meaning to say this since we met yesterday, but I didn't have time since Ayumi dragged me away." He quickly did a bow. "I'm sorry!"

"Eh? You're sorry? For what?" I stepped back a little as I wasn't expecting an apology.

"For what I said back then!" Oh, he's talking about our last conversation, if you could call it that. "It was insensitive and gutless of me to say something like that!"

He's been thinking about apologizing all this time? I scratch my head sheepishly, "Well It's all in the past now. I'm already over it." I lied.

"No! By saying that I completely disregarded everyone's effort to become stronger! A man who's full of guts would never do something like that! Also..." He paused for a moment as if hesitating, "I lost an important friend because of it." He still held his bow, his face looking at the ground when he said all this.

"Sogiita san. That's what I want to talk to you about." I felt my gut twist when the words came out of my mouth.

He finally raised his head, a questionable look on his face. "Sogiita... San?"

"I wanted to establish the fact, that we are not friends." his look didn't change. "You're loud, destructive, and are always going on about guts! I can't stand it!"

_It's fun being with you._

"Even back in elementary and middle school you would always get us in trouble and I would have to bail us out! It was always a pain in my ass!" I shrugged my shoulders to emphasize my point.

_Those were the best days of my life._

"I just thought I'd make it clear since we are going to be living together for a while and I don't want to faking a smile when I deal with you!"

This should do it. I'm done chasing that stupid dream I'm done standing next to you. "That's fine." Huh? "As long as those are your true feelings, I have no choice but to except it." What? You're just going to accept it? "But," He shot me an angry glare, "Are those really your true feelings?"

He's angry? At me? Does he think he knows something about me that I don't? I gritted my teeth at the thought. "What? You think I'm lying about something as serious as this? What would you know? How could some like you who was born under a lucky star understand someone who has to work for everything?"

"Then why haven't you joined Judgment?"

Judgment? Me? That was an idiot dream for an idiot kid. "Judgment? I gave up on that idea long ago." I put on an evil smile, "Oh that's right you don't know? Error In. That's my ability! It allows me to implant 'files' into someone's brain without their notice. Stupid isn't it? With an ability like this, I can't jo-" I was interrupted by Sogiita's fist connecting with my face. But instead of me flying 20 or 30 meters, I only staggered back with a look of shock on my face. 1st for being hit by Sogiita, and second that I was still conscious.

I looked at Sogiita who still had his right arm extended in front of him and his head slightly lowered. "_That's _why you didn't join Judgment? A stupid reason like that?" his voice was filled with anger and disappointment. "Kouta, You've really are a gutless person right now."

My rage hit the breaking point. "Guts Guts Guts Guts Guts Guts Guts Guts Guts Guts Guts Guts! That's all you ever preach about is how a man should do everything with guts! What does that even mean?" I ran toward him and threw my fist toward his face, uncaring of what I knew was going to happen. But instead of my bones breaking, I knocked back Sogiita with my hand still in good condition.

A trickle of blood escaped from Sogiita's mouth, evidence that showed he was affected by my last attack. " Guts are guts you idiot! They are what drive men to do gutsy things! You don't need some great ability or even need to be smart! All you need is the guts to face everything!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I retorted angrily.

"Of course you don't understand. Only someone with guts would understand!" He wiped the blood from his lips and took a fighting position. "So I'll make you understand! With these fist of mine I'll drive some guts into you!"

"Do you really think you can beat me without your ability?"

"Of course!" He ran forward catching me off guard and threw his fist into my side. "I don't need my powers to beat someone as gutless as you!"

I stepped back and tried to recover but he didn't let up as he prepared to throw another right fist toward my face. I barely dodge at the last second, hist fist grazing my ear, and I reply back by sending my right knee into his stomach, causing him to convulse. I punched his face as he held his stomach, bringing distance between us again.

I tried to catch my breath but he quickly closed the distance between us aimed his right fist for my face, barely leaving me enough time to bring my left arm up and block the attack, only to be surprised by a headbutt. I felt my forehead spit open and my visioned blurred as I faltered back from his last attack. I saw his as a blur quickly getting closer and brought my arms up to defend myself. I soon felt a sharp pain in my left arm as I fell backwards.

"Get up Kouta." His voice was still full of resolve. "We're not done yet."

I looked up at him to see that he was also panting and that his forehead was bleeding, probably due to his reckless headbutt attack. My left arm was in serious pain but I didn't care about that. I just wanted him to shut up. I picked myself from off the ground and glared in his direction.

We continued to exchange blows, both countering with blows to the stomach and face. My arm was now screaming in pain and Gunha didn't look so well,as his body started to waver, blood still oozing from his forehead.

"Like you understand." I muttered under my breath. "You have no idea what it's like to be weak!"

"You're right. I don't understand." Of course you don't. "But that should never stop anyone from doing something!" Huh?

"What are you talking about? You need strength to do anything in this world! Only the strong survive!"

"Then why are there people like you? People who struggle everyday to survive, to do the things that need to be done! Why do people like you exist?" Again with the mockery.

"Obviously because the strong need something to rule over!"

"No you idiot!" he was gritting his teeth, his face visibly filled with anger. "You just don't get it do you? Why are you belittling your own worth?" He stepped forward, "People like you exist in this world, because you are strong!" I flinched at the statement.

"Shut up."

He took another step forward, struggling to keep himself upright. "There's no such thing as a useless person, or worthless existence."

"Shut up!" I ran forward with every intention to shut him up. I extended my fist toward his face, his body barely moving.

And he dodged. No.

To be more precise, I missed.

I saw his clenched fist heading toward my face.

And...I smiled.

Hey Gunha... I finally understand what it means...

To have Guts.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

"Great Attack!" in a incredibly ridiculous motion, the young boy punched the air, sending 4 people flying into the air.

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"Cool!"

The elementary kids looked on with amazement as the boy sent the hassling middle school kids into the air.

"Lame!" However not all the onlookers were impressed! A boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes looked down from atop the slide. "Cool attack but lame name!"

The boy who performed the attack looked at him with slight irritation. "Who're you?"

The boy replied with a wide grin. "Kazeyare Kouta. With the wind as my servant I will blow everything away! Take this! Gale Force!" He stretched his arms out in front of him, yet nothing happened.

He received blank stares from the onlookers. "Nothing happened."

He still retained his smile but crossed his arms in response. "That's because I'm a level zero! I'm training myself for when I do get my powers! Hey Kid with the Headband! What's your name?"

The kid replied with a puffed out chest. "Sogiita Gunha!"

"That means army something right? Well whatever! I think you should rename your attack! Calling your attack an attack is just redudament!"

Gunha looked at him quizzically? "So what should I call it?"

"You punched the air, didn't you? Just call it AMAZING PUNCH!" He yelled the last part for the world to hear.

Gunha nodded in approval, "Amazing punch huh? I like it! Has a lot guts to it!"

This time it was the wind boy who looked confused, "Guts? What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know what guts are? Fine I'll tell you! Guts are..." He stopped to think for a moment. "Guts are... you know..." He couldn't get the right words. "Well Guts are just guts! What they are isn't really important!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" the blonde retorted.

"Its fine! Its fine! Don't sweat the small stuff! But why are practicing your abilities now?"

He grinned. "Isn't it obvious! My name is Kazeyare! It has wind in it so I'm definitely going to get a wind based power! I'm practicing now so I can be a hero!

Stars appeared in Gunha's eyes at the mention of hero! "Ah! You mean like the one's on T.V.?"

"No no no! I'm aiming to be an all around hero!"

"What's that?"

"A hero who can do anything! Not just save people from danger or bad guys. Someone people can rely on or look up to! A person who will come through no matter what! A hero who stops bad things from happening and keeps a smile on everyone's face! A person who forgives his enemies and makes them his allies! I want to be someone who will never turn his back on anyone despite the situation."

The headband boy stared on in disbelief. "That's a gutsy dream you got there!

"I still don't know what that means but whatever. What's your dream?"

The headband boy grinned. "My dream? It's ..."

* * *

**And there you have it folks! Probably the second to last chapter of this story. Sorry this took so long to come out despite it's small size. I had a hard time with the little scuffle between Kouta and Gunha. And yes another Flashback! From the 3rd person perspective. I honestly feel more comfortable writing that way than 1st person but it does have it's appeal at times as I'm unable to write down what other people are thinking. So Please read and Review. Tell me what you think. (I think I need someone else to write my fighting scenes!) The Last Chapter is coming soon! The Rising Sun approaches! Title Drop!  
**


	5. The Rising Sun

**Here it is! The final chapter of The Rising Sun! The last chapter of my Prequel! Have to tie up any loose ends. I want to give special thanks to Heaven's Flower and Triple Zed for their continued support of this fanfic. I really appreciated the reviews. You can expect a chapter of A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone sometime after this so look forward to it. **

* * *

**DISTRICT 7 A CERTAIN HOSPITAL**

I awoke to the smell of antibiotics and slowly picked myself up from the bed, holding my head with my right hand in confusion. Where... am I? I wearily opened my eyes to find myself in a dark hospital room laying in a bed. On the left side of my bed there was a lamp, I tried to reach out with my left arm but was stopped by a stinging pain. Looking down at my arm, I saw that it was in a cast. So that idiot broke my arm huh? Seriously, even without his powers he doesn't know the meaning of holding back. Minutes later the door opened and a recent acquaintance of mine walked in. "Kihara Ayumi. I guess you're here to tell me how crappy a guardian I am huh?" A beautiful green hair girl wearing her Nagatenjouki uniform with a dark blue winter coat over it. Her hazel eyes were hidden by light reflecting off her large round glasses, but I was sure she was staring coldly into my soul.

She put her index finger to the side of her head, rubbing her temple in irritation. "Seriously I've never seen someone who looked so happy after having their face caved in." True to her statement, I couldn't help but have a large smile on my face.

"Well if you think about it, I challenged a level 5 by myself and got away with only a broken arm! I consider myself lucky!" I sarcastically replied.

She remained silent for a while, as if trying to analyze something. "I don't get you. Sometimes you're existence is nothing worth mentioning and the next time I see you you do some interesting things. What are you, bi-polar?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "Hahahaha! I guess you have a good point there."

"I though you were going to retort with something like 'I don't want to hear that from you!' or some variation."

"Normally I would but I feel great right now. Not much can really damper my spirits."

She sat down in one of the chairs adjacent to the bed. "Is that so? That's good, because of your stupidity last night, the Institute is now reevaluating your worth."

"The leash for Gunha huh?" It made me think. "What about the other Level 5's?"

"#1 isn't a problem, at least for now. #2 has started to bring some unrest with the higher ups, but hasn't made a move against them, yet. #3 isn't a threat. #4 has the same problem as #2 but is less priority. #5 has been quiet recently. The level 5's are Academy cities pride and sword, but the Board fears that one day they will bear their fangs at them, So they invested in some 'insurance' to make sure they can handle it should the situation arise." You skipped one...

She wore a displeased expression when she said all this. "Why do you look so unhappy about it?"

"Cause they're all a bunch of fucking idiots. They're all content with the means to an end. Level 6, System, Tree Diagram...FIVE_Over. It's all fucking stupid."

I've never heard of FIVE_Over. I was curious now. "Didn't you become a scientist to reach that kind of goal?"

"Not that kind of goal that will undoubtedly bring changes to the world. They're all impatient to bring about a new age when we haven't seen all the possibilities of this one. I'm not saying the thought of Level 6 isn't exciting, I just don't want it yet. I'm just as interested in the experiment as I am the results." she sighed. "I'm rambling like an idiot now. Not very Kihara like."

"So?" I'm glad she opened up to me a bit, even if it was unintentional, but, "Who cares what you do is Kihara like or not?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you an idiot? I'm a Kihara."

"Yeah but that's not all you are. You're Kihara Ayumi."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

I sighed and shook my head. "For someone who's picking a fight with the Kihara Family, you sure take pride in your name. Listen, Before your a Kihara, you're a human. Before you're a Kihara, you're a girl. Before you're a Kihara, you're Kihara Ayumi! You should prioritize yourself more than anyone else." look at me, acting all sensei like!

I couldn't really get a good look at her face, but she started to cover her face with her hand. Is she face-palming! Was I that bad?

"I-isn't that j-just selfish thinking?" she stuttered! Kihara Ayumi just stuttered! And it was so cute! No! Control yourself Kouta! I need to amend the situation!

I waved my hand frantically, "T-that's okay! I think it's okay to be selfish! People act on selfish desires all the time that seem like selfless acts all the time." I thought about what I wanted. "Personally I just want you to prioritize your feminine side more. Coupled with your cute voice, you can steal any man's heart."

...

...

...

I said that out loud, didn't I? Though I couldn't see her face due to her hand still being over it, I could feel the killing intent emanating from her body as the temperature was steadily rising. Crap crap crap! I'm dead! I'm going to die! I'm going to burn to death in a hospital!

But the attack never came. In fact, the temperature lowered and she finally removed her hand from her face. "We're getting off topic here." Eh? I'm not dead? Did she not hear me? No, she definitely heard me. So is she just choosing to ignore it for now and burn my body later? A barrage of possibilities passed through my head, all leading to a Bad End. "Due to your actions, they have put their plans for #7 on hold. For now, they don't think you are a good enough leash for Sogiita Gunha."

I stopped my internal panic and looked at her. "That's good for you. In the end I still helped you against the Kihara Family."

She stood up and headed to the door, "That's all I wanted to say."

"That's fine. See you later Kihara san." Yes! I'll live to see another day!

"...Ayumi is fine..." she walked out the door before I had time to respond. Just Ayumi? No honorifics? What the hell is wrong with that women? I decided not to think about it and looked at the clock. 0700 huh. Probably not many people are here. Wait, do they even allow visitors at this time of night? I decided to get up and get something to drink to clear my thoughts. Walking through the dark hallways I saw the light of the sun peering over the cityscape horizon through the large windows. A rising sun huh? It's really refreshing.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My thoughts were halted by a deafening scream. I ran toward the scream not thinking about what to do when I get there. I arrived in front of a patient's room, loud violent noises going on behind it. Wait. Now that I'm here, what am I going to do? I don't look very threatening in a hospital gown and arm cast. "SUCH MISFORTUNE!" That voice!

I instinctively opened the door and ran in. "Kamijou san are you al-" All my higher thought processes were halted by the unusual scene before me. Kamijou Touma in a full body cast being carried by a beautiful busty women with a stylish ponytail wearing something I never thought I would see with my own two eyes. "T-t-t-t-t" I couldn't get the words out and was steadily losing blood from my nose. "THE FALLEN ANGEL ERO MAID!"

* * *

I awoke in my hospital bed again. Wait, again? I tried to retrace my steps from when I woke up the first time. I woke up, talked to Kihara san, and went to get some water. But I kept drawing a blank after that. Why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something really important... It's right there... On the tip of my tongue...I almost got it...

I was interrupted by the loud noise of a door being swung open, "YO KOUTA I HEARD YOU'RE AWAKE NOW!"

Sogiita Gunha, your timing is impeccable. "YOU IDIOT! I WAS SO CLOSE TO REMEMBERING SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT!" I realized my outburst was unjustified, but I couldn't help myself as the beautiful memory fully escaped my mind.

Gunha laughed off my outburst, "Amazing! You're really full of guts aren't you?" Gunha was no longer wearing his normal outfit. Instead he wore a white hoodie with a small rising sun symbol on the right side and white slacks.

"And who's fault do you think that is?"

He puffed out his chest with pride, "Mine, of course!"

Don't act all proud for beating my face in! Still, the smile on my face remained. "Thanks Gunha. I really needed that."

He replied with a grin. "Anytime!" He sat down in the chair and looked out the window of my room. "So, what are you planning to do with those guts of yours?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I thought about pursuing my original dream."

"An all around hero right?"

"Yeah but, I can't do that."

"Oi."

I chuckled at his slight irritation, "No, I don't mean it it like that. I realized something as I grew up. There are different kinds of heroes. There are those who save people from danger. There are those who attract other to them and act as someone who they can look up to and emulate. There are those who will always be there for others and fight for their sake. There are those who protect who are unable to protect themselves. There are even those who, despite all odds, stand on the stage and come out on top just for the sake for their loved ones. All types of heroes. Maybe I can be an all around hero. Maybe I can be a hero who fights to redeem himself for his past actions. But," I tightly clenched my right hand. "That's not the kind of hero I'm aiming to be."

"So what kind of hero are you aiming to be?"

I turned to face him, feeling the heat of the orange mourning sun beating on my back. "Isn't obvious? I'm going to be a hero that only I can be. A hero that only Kazeyare Kouta can be."

* * *

**That's it folks! The end of the Rising Sun! I know. Anti-climatic right? Cheesy ending right? Even after all that, He's still pursuing the dream of hero. Yup! That's Kazeyare Kouta! That's Sogiita Gunha! That's Kihara Ayumi(Sorta)! Well My first completed Fic! Though it is a prequel, it's more of an introduction of characters. It doesn't really tackle the other issues that I brought up in the story, only shedding some light on some future events and setting up more of Ayumi's character development. As a Kihara, I realized I won't be able to bring drastic changes, just small inserts of humanity being instilled in her due to the two idiots. Now that this Fic is over, Your full thoughts and opinions on this piece as a whole. Should I have just kept it contain to the three and left out some other plots? is it too dependent on it's sequel to be an enjoyable piece by itself. These are questions I ask myself, unfortunately I don't have the answers, So I ask you guys who are awesome, to leave some notes or thoughts or even some criticism!  
**

**One More Thing...**

**I had to add the Fallen Angel Ero Maid! I couldn't miss a chance like this to mess with an actual canon event!**

**See you guys in A Certain Unexplainable Gemstone**

**Crashing Out!  
**


	6. The Hero? Returns!

**Hey everybody! It's been a while huh? So I decided to revive this from the grave because I like it. I'm able to pretty much do whatever I want with this story while the ToAru universe continues on. It still has the theme of Kazeyare Kouta and Sogiita Gunha doing some kind of crazy shenanigans. And just maybe... There might be some dark plot in the background... I'll leave that up to you. For now enjoy this new chapter of The Rising Sun! Gemstone 12 will come out next week so look forward to that!**

* * *

**DISTRICT 18 NAGATENJOUKI DORMS**

After receiving extensive care in the hospital for a couple of days, I was finally able to return to my new home in District 18. I let out a light sigh as I opened the entrance to my new room. "I'm home." I said lazily expecting no response. Though what actually happened was far from normal.

"Welcome back Kouta!" A jack-o-lantern greeted me with its glowing smile.

"…What are you wearing?" Back from the hospital and I'm already met with nonsense.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Jack-o-Lantern overflowing with guts!" He declared with his hands on his hips.

To be honest with myself, I should have expected this response. "Why?"

A large beast entered the living room. "Halloween is coming soon. Holidays are a great way to enkindle friendships between people." So Kihara is doing this too? And she's wearing a werewolf costume?

"I thought you of all people would discourage holidays such as this." Does she have some ulterior motive?

"Halloween is a special case. You're allowed to go to a complete stranger's house and demand them for sweets. If they don't oblige, you have every right to burn- I mean punish them by any means you deem fit. No matter the outcome I still receive some satisfaction out of it." She said with a genuine smile on her face.

A cold chill ran down my spine as I realized the horror that could occur on Halloween. "Wait wait wait! You can't just take the 'trick-or-treat' rule that seriously! Some people don't celebrate Halloween! Gunha! Say something to her!" I turned to Gunha to see him tossing around some toilet paper. "Oi! Don't you two understand the word 'self-restraint'?"

"Don't worry. It's not like I immediately trick them if I don't get candy. I understand some people have their own circumstances." She's finally starting to speak sense. "In those cases, I'll accept money as well."

"YOU'RE STILL NOT GETTING IT!" I have to live with these two from now on?

"Kouta you have to understand." Gunha removed the large pumpkin mask from his head. "On Halloween, it's expected that if you want candy, you need a costume correct?" I nodded my head in agreement. "So isn't it expected of us that if we don't get treated, they get tricked?"

… There's no arguing with these guys. I raised my right hand in defeat. "Fine. Do whatever you want but I'm not partaking in this event." I walked past Gunha and stretched myself on the living room couch.

"What are saying? You're staying here to hand out candy." Kihara said as if it was a known fact.

"That's right! You have the important task of handing out treats to all the other kids while were gone! We even got you a costume perfect for it!"

I guess I can't completely wash my hands from this huh? "Fine so what's my costume?" I sat up and looked around the living room to find the both pointing at something completely absurd. I slowly felt my anger rising. "W-what the hell… Is that?"

"A candy cane costume." She casually replied.

…

…

…

"A candy cane-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS! I'M ASKING WHY IS THAT THING MY COSTUME?" I angrily yelled at the duo.

"It's the perfect costume for handing out candy!" Gunha replied with grin on his face.

"So you guys would wear it if you were handing out candy?"

Immediately they both waved their hands in front of their faces as if deadpanning. "No way."

"I KNEW IT! You bastards are just messing with me? It's Halloween, not Christmas! I'm getting a strong feeling you guys were just being cheap and decided to buy that ugly costume right?" I really wanted to strangle Gunha now more than I can recall in my entire life of knowing him.

"You're wrong Kouta." He said while waving down my anger. "We bought it because we wanted to see your reaction. Ayumi said it would definitely be 'gutsy! I have to admit, I wasn't disappointed."

"Eh?" I was duped. A sly smile appeared across her face, making her seem more like a mischievous fox rather than a frightening wolf-monster. "M-m-my reaction?" I stammered attempting to find the appropriate response to this situation.

She swiftly presented a thumb's up (Or is it paw up?) "That's right. Since we're going to co-operating with each other, I decided it would be necessary to know your temperament, basic knowledge, common sense, sanity, and sanitation habits or lack thereof. The sort of thing you look for in a roommate."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT FROM A ROOMATE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I know I may not have the best temperament, and I'm not the best at studying. But I don't lack common sense and sanity!" I felt that last one would soon be gone if I lived with these two.

"You misunderstand me. I do possess common sense. I know it's not normal for one to be wearing a candy cane costume during Halloween. I also understand that I'm just forcing these strange situations against your will and without your proper notification. I also understand that you can't take the trick-or-treat rule seriously." She replied while making a somewhat cute pose that did not go well with her current outfit.

"Then why?" I'm starting to get tired of asking that question.

"I just choose to ignore common sense." I froze in place; baffled by the honest answer she gave me.

I think I just heard the worst answer to that question.

"No no no! That's not how it works! Common sense exists to make things easier. You either have it or don't! You don't just ignore it! That's the equivalent of trying to open up a crate with your hands instead of using the crowbar next to you! No one with common sense would do that! Why would you do that?"

"Because it yields interesting results."

That's it! Why is officially removed from my vocabulary! I'm done asking questions and receiving ridiculous answers! I tiredly walked toward my room, ignoring their stares as I lost all my energy to fight. After I showered and threw on a white shirt and some brown shorts, I crashed in my new, untouched bed and fell soundly asleep, wishing this moment would last forever.

"Huh?" I found myself alone in an empty white void with no end or beginning. "Where am I?" I turned to see all white, questioning how I got here in the first place.

"Oh? Someone's here?" A non-descript voice echoed in my head. "They found a test subject?"

"Test subject?" I repeated searching for the source of the voice.

"Judging by your thought patterns, you appear to have no affiliations with the Dark Side, am I correct?" The mysterious voice questioned.

"Dark Side? What the hell are you talking about?"

"So the answer is no then huh? I guess you're the 'sample' if I'm correct?"

"Oi! All you've been doing is questioning me then answering them yourself! At least explain some thing to me!" I demanded confused by the voice and its inquiry.

The 'floor' beneath me began to crack and a dark void took its place, slowly eroding the white area.

"That'd be pointless. You won't even remember this exchange. But if we ever meet again, remember me as the Princess of Academy City." The voice faded as I fell into the black abyss.

I awoke gasping for air and reaching out in front of me, covered in a cold sweat.

What was that dream about? As much as I wracked my brain around it, I couldn't even remember the vaguest detail about the dream. I decided to discard the thought for now and change out of my clothes. As I tried to move from under the covers, I was stopped by something holding my tightly at my waist. A myriad of perverted and questionable thoughts ran through my mind as I froze, thinking about what to do next.

W-w-w-w-what the hell? S-she's inside my bed?! W-wh-NO! Don't ask that! That word will surely bring about a swift end to this great situation. Or escalate it to some something painful like a Romantic Comedy event where the main male protagonist gets severely hurt despite having no control over the situation! I don't want that! But… How do I get myself out of this situation? In this one moment of my life, I really wish I could teleport!

In the next instant, the door swung open shining light into the dark room. I covered my eyes to block the light as the silhouette reached for the light switch and turned it on. "Its 8 o'clock. Both of you get up for breakfast." She closed the door behind her leaving me to my thoughts.

"…If Ayumi is there… Then who's in the bed with me?" A horrible revelation came across my head as my previous questionable thoughts came back full force, blood pouring out of my mouth at the disturbing thoughts. I immediately jumped out of my bed and flung my covers across the room and saw my worst nightmare come to life.

* * *

We ate breakfast in complete silence with only the T.V emitting sounds due to its ignorance. I struggled to use my chopsticks to eat my scrambled eggs, glaring down at my plate, as I was unable to look anyone in the eye.

Gunha attempted to cut the tension, "Hey I'm sorry Kouta. It's a bad habit of mine. Just cal-"

"This mourning does not exist." I stated flatly. "I woke up in my bed, you woke up in your bed. A normal routine day like always, right Gunha?"

"You're still ma-"

I broke the chopsticks in my hand, "Right Sogiita kun?"

"…Right." He quietly continued eating without saying another word to Ayumi or me. It seems there are things he can't do.

I continued eating my food with newly acquired chopsticks when I felt a pair of eyes burning through my scalp in a desperate attempt to read my mind. I glanced up to see Ayumi staring at me with a curious look I've never seen on her face before.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of eggs.

She continued to stare at me with that curious look, "Nothing. I'm just surprised that you can be intimidating. It's very interesting." A smile appeared on her face, yet I couldn't discern what kind of smile it was. Happy? Content? Mischievous? Malicious? Just what kind of smile is that? Whatever it was, I felt nothing but ill intent radiating from her.

The T.V. broke my concentration as it went on to detail the world news. "Today, on October 30th, the Archbishop of the Russian Orthodox Church declared a Proclamation of Armistice, thus ending WWIII. The Russian Government plans to finalize the details of the surrender with Academy City and the Britain Government, with Princess Carrisa as acting official for Britain."

Princess? Why would that word stick out to me? I mused over my thoughts, sorting out why it would pop up as a red flag on my radar.

Nothing… That singular thought kept me occupied all throughout the mourning up until I reached my classroom, which happened to be the loudest out of the whole school. I could already here my idiotic class representative spouting some nonsense already.

"If it Halloween, We definitely have to do a haunted house! A true terrifying event with all kinds of ero- I mean horrifying costumes!" As expected of the Fetish King, letting his perverted desires spill over into his duties.

I opened the door just in time to witness Aogami's swift punishment from Fukiyose. "Take this seriously you idiot!" she yelled as she sent him flying with a pro uppercut.

He quickly recovered and stood his ground. "I am taking this seriously! A dark and quiet corridor filled to the brim with monsters such as the life-sucking mummy girl! Or even a maid turned zombie!" A certain Siscon popped his head up. "These creatures will surely move the hearts of men!" I couldn't help but think he was right, in a sense.

* * *

**DISTRICT 20 SENSHI HIGH SCHOOL**

I patiently waited for Gunha with the lingering thought of the word princess. Why does it bother me so much? Princess isn't really a word that's used here everyday in Academy City. A princess in Academy City? Something clicked in my head when the thought ran through my head, but I couldn't figure it out.

"Kouta!" A loud and familiar voice ran through my head catching my attention. I raised my head to see Gunha running past his peers at full speed to the gate. He stopped directly in front of me with his signature grin on his face. "Lets hit up the arcade before we head home! I'm overflowing with guts right now!"

Well, I guess I can worry about it later. "No. I don't stand a chance against you in my condition!" I pointed to my left arm still recovering in a cast.

He tilted his head with confusion, "That isn't healed yet? Can't you just reconnect your bones with guts?"

I'm honestly not sure what surprised me more, the fact that he asked it with such honesty or the fact that he is probably able to reconnect his bones with 'guts'? "Sorry Gunha, but I don't have as much guts as you do." It's pointless to argue with him and I was unusually exhausted that day. "Lets just head home."

"SOGIITA!" We both turned in the direction to see a tall and bulky teen preparing to hurl a large metal ball in our direction from a good distance.

Wait, what?

"Take this!" as soon as the object left his hand, it accelerated towards us at an alarming rate, most likely due to an esper ability. Gunha did something equally ridiculous and caught the speeding sphere with one hand.

"Ha ha! That was a nice throw there Katsuo! You've even improved your accuracy since last time! You must have been training with a lot of guts!" He said to the large boy now known as Katsuo.

He ran toward us most likely with the intent to retrieve his ball. "Thanks Sogiita san! But you're still as strong as ever! By the way, who's your friend?" He finally decided to address me.

I waved to him with my right hand, "Yo. Kazeyare Kouta. Friend of Sogiita Gunha." I casually introduced myself.

"Katsuo Tenge! A legend in the making!" he said boastfully. "Well I'm off! Later Sogiita!" he took his metal ball and disappeared in the crowded streets filled with students.

"What was that all about?" I said to myself. "Well Gunha, lets head home." I found myself alone as my friend Sogiita Gunha disappeared into the city without my realization. "Huh? Gunha? Crap! Gunha!" I yelled to see if the idiot was still nearby but to no avail. Great, now I have to go find this idiot.

I searched all throughout the city, taking detours and asking other people if they seen someone with a Rising Sun t-shirt. I received no leads and the idiot refused to answer his phone. I walked into one of the alleyways, completely ignorant of the situation around me. "That idiot! When I get my hands on him-!" I bumped into someone and stumbled backwards. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you…there…" Three disgruntled teens glared at me as I interrupted whatever they were planning to do to the boy they surrounded.

A mugging! C'mon! I can't handle this kind of situation!

"What the hell are you doing here, HUH?" He yelled while deforming his already hideous face to something unbefitting of the term human.

"Leaving." I quickly performed a 180 pivot and tried to escape but was stopped by a hand grabbing the back of my shirt and throwing me against the wall next to the boy.

"You were planning on just leaving me here?" the boy said accusingly.

"Shut up! What exactly can I do to three thugs with a broken arm?" I retorted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" the tallest of the three stooges yelled and we quickly zipped our lips. He then proceeded to look at me with a careful eye. "Oi, kid with the broken arm.

"Yes?" I swiftly responded.

"You go to A Certain High School right?"

"Yes?" I don't see where this is going.

An anger vein appeared in his forehead as he punched the wall next to my head, causing me to flinch in fear. "Tell me. Is there a kid with black spiky hair in your school?"

Kamijou! What the hell did you do to piss these guys off so much? But… Thank you! I devised a careful and perfect plan to escape this situation. To explain the details and mechanics of it would be deserving of a Nobel Peace Award! "Isn't that him over there?" I pointed into the alleyway and the all turned their heads in the direction. I immediately grabbed the other boy's hand and ran full speed out of the alleyway and into the crowded streets. We continued running until we got to bus station and rested on the bench to catch our breaths.

"You're welcome by the way! I just saved you!" I proudly exclaimed making light of the situation we were just in.

"Don't give me that! You were planning on leaving me there in the first place!" He retorted.

"But it's the result that matters right? No matter how you look at it, I saved you." I boasted.

"I suppose you're right. Thank you um…"

"Kazeyare Kouta."

"Thank you Kazeyare san."

"No problem umm…"

"Haratani Yabumi."

We continued to chat for a little bit longer, talking about common sense and how some people don't have it and it causes problems for others. It was truly refreshing talikng to someone with a normal outlook on life. At school I can talk to Himegami but we don't have much in common and the rest ofthe guys in my class easily get riled up by the Delta Trio. And at home... the opposite of normal. Though I had the strangest feeling when talking to him, as if I had known him for a long time. Why is that?

We soon parted ways as I still needed to find a certain hot-blooded idiot.

"Now then," I took a deep breath before setting out in the concrete jungle, "Lets continue with this crappy day."

* * *

**It's begun! A new arc for the three! And it's Halloween themed too! Halloween... In April... Well to be fair, It's December in NT 10! So yeah. Tell me what you think? I'll take the good, the bad, the ugly! Reviews are always welcomed! So lets kick it off with a bang and start this Halloween Conspiracy arc!**


End file.
